boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gopal Kumar
Gopal is a character in BoBoiBoy. Life Gopal's early life is unknown because in the main characters are Ying, Yaya, Ochobot and BoBoiBoy some say that Gopal is only a back ground character to fill up a missing character in the hit TV show BoBoiBoy. He is living with his father (Mr. Kumar) and an his unseened but thrice mentioned mother. He is also President of Latvia. Powers Gopal's power was given by Ochobot but Ochobot forgot what his power was because when BoBoiBoy was trying to protect Ochobot from Adu Du from getting Ochobot in order to give Adu Du powers but Ochobot as programmed to give powers to whomever activated him so that's the day when Gopal had no choice to know his Power, He tried many things but failed, afcourse BoBoiBoy also tried but all of BoBoiBoys ideas failed like the way Gopal's ideas failed until the day came when Adu Du kidnapped all of BoBoiBoy's friends including Gopal and Adu Du threatend him to show his powers and when he was afraid his powers was shown and his powers were the ability to turn things that he touches into food that he likes and turn food into objects, some of the failures of the ideas were: 1.Being Untouchable 2.Carrying a Big Vehicle like a lorry 3.Breathing underwater like a Fish 4.Moving Things Using Mind Powers 5.Flying a.k.a. Go, Go, Gopal! ( Yaya's Powers ) 6.Catching Things on the dark, and; 7.Shooting out laser beams from his eyes (some scenes of Go, Go, Gopal was cutted in Disney Channel Asia as the scene looks like Gopal is about to suic ide) Gopal already doesn't pay at Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop for three Months as Described by Adu Du in the book he thought was the book to Tok Aba's hot chocolate that he stole but turned out to be Tok Aba's "You Owe Me Book" or the Debt Book after Kidnapping BoBoiBoy Lightning (Episode 11). His power is molecule manipulation. He actually can change the molecule to another molecule. Because he is always thinking about food, he only can change molecule to food molecule. Foods Gopal had already turned many things to Food Yaya's Word/Apa Kata Yaya 1.He turned some bolts, slipper and a vase into sweets Meet Gopal 2.He Accidentally turned his Daddy's Motorbike into chocolate (still the shape of the motorcycle but the tires turned into burger while the sideview mirror turned into lollipop) to food]] Episode 7 3.He turned the Grinder into a Pizza 4.He turned bullets into sweets Episode 8 5.He accidentally turned the inside of Adu Du's Spaceship into Chocolate and Pizza (he only supposed to transform the weapons into food but his powers get's stronger after Ying scared him,) Episode 9 6.He turned Adu Du's Robots into Chickadees Episode 10 7.He turned Super Auntie Probe's Spiky Bread Maker into Bread 8.He turned Super Auntie Probe's claws into Mak Timah Episode 12 9.He turned Tok Aba's Motorbike tires into Yaya's hard biscuits which made her so angr. Episode 15 10.He Turned Slippers into Fried Rice which also made Papa Zola Angry 11.He turned the Dream Bubbles into Banana Faces and late learns to change it back. Episode 25 12.He turned rocks into tomatoes, empty oil cans to Burger and giant pipes to wafer to stop Mukalakus he transformed it back to things but Adu Du used Mukalakus to destroy the things. Episode 30 13.He transformed the Soccerball into a Cotton Candy to avoid Adu Du's team to score during the Football Game but failed. 14.He also transformed something into Yaya's Biscuits (again) to protect Fang's Team from scoring. Episode 31 15.He turn something into Yaya Biscuits to avoid Pak Senin's Crazy Cat. Episode 32 16.He turn a maple leaf into Fried fish Episode 35 He turn the crimson leopard into various Food Friendship Main Article:BoBoiBoy and Gopal's relationship Gopal is very kind towards his friends Yaya and Ying, because of his personality, he became the best friend of BoBoiBoy. Health Gopal is a fat and a bit weaked kid because he likes to eat unhealthy food such as sweets which Yaya doesn't like about him as seen in a commercial which appeared in Episode 19. He sometimes turns objects into food that are healthy but he only does it if he is NOT eating the food and SOMEONE else is. giving Gopal a Math Test]] Papa Zola Gopal claimed himself as Papa Zola's No.1 Fan which made him as his student for a while and Probe also claimed himself as the No.1 fan of Papa Zola but Papa Zola already believed that Gopal was his No.1 fan but Probe really wanted to become a student or an apprentice of Papa Zola but it was too late. Personality * Gopal is a good friend to Ying and Yaya and the Best Buddy of BoBoiBoy beacuse Gopal claimed himself as the Best Buddy of BoBoiBoy so because he thought that if he was his Best Buddy he would get freee food from Tok Aba he maybe the most loyal customer but he always wants the food for free and he is still not paying for the past foods and drinks that he ate and drank for the past Three Months (Episode 11). * Because of his powers, Gopal need to be scared to have his powers which is very good because Gopal is already a coward. * He seems to be an oportunist,this is shown when he took Fang's photos and sell them to girls * He is also a big fan of Papa Zola and the person he scared the most is his father,Mr.Kumar and his school's disciplinary teacher. Season 2 In the second season, Gopal has now a camera for taking pictures and videos with his friends. He used it to take pictures of fang to sell, and some videos inside the Haunted House, along with BoBoiBoy, and the Sprint Race, but it was confiscated by Papa Zola due to the rule of the school which is " No Bringing of Gadgets to school ". Original Name Gopal is one of the two characters of BoBoiBoy whose last name is known, his last name is Kumar. note: His full name was revealed in Episode 29, it is written as Gopal A.R. Kumar. Videos Gallery ]] ]] Category:Gopal's Powers Category:Gopal Category:Falkland Islands and Dependencies Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Characters Category:Gopal's Family Category:Super Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Dzubir Zakaria Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Characters are not wearing glasses Category:Protagonists Category:Gopal's Alternate Names Category:Relationships between Friends & Enemies Category:Censored